


Happy Beauty & Reluctant Beast

by Bowsette



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, bandori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowsette/pseuds/Bowsette
Summary: It's been several months since Misaki joined Hello, Happy World and she's begining to think maybe it isn't so bad.





	1. Confession

My name is Misaki Okusawa, though some might know me as Michelle from Hello, Happy World. I've been caught up in Kokoro Tsurumaki's hurricane of a band for a few months now. It was a pain at first, but I actually think I'm beginning to like it... she wants to make the world smile, and I keep telling her that's too lofty of a goal, but she doesn't listen... but maybe, just maybe, I need someone like that in my life. She's always so positive and infectiously happy, and much to my surprise... I don't dislike that about her.

"Misaki... Misaki!"

And there she is, calling out my name as always.

"Yes, Kokoro, what is it?"  
"You've been staring off into space for a while! Come on, let's walk home together!"  
"Wait, Kokoro, I-"  
...She's already heading off... well, that's just the way Kokoro Tsurumaki is. I better follow her.  
She's humming to herself... same old Kokoro. She's probably thinking of some new melody that I'll have to adapt into an actual song later... but today, I...

"Hey, Kokoro."  
"Hm? What is it, Misaki?"  
"I was wondering... why are you always smiling, looking for fun things to do, trying to make others smile? It's... something I'd like to understand about you."  
"Hmm... well, that's just because!"  
"You always give me that answer. I want something deeper this time, Kokoro."  
"Deeper? Can't it just be because?"  
"No, I get that it's just how you are... but.."  
"Well... If I had to say, it's because I love people's smiles."  
"And why is that?"  
"Because a smile means someone is happy, and why wouldn't you want everyone be happy?"  
"That's... what I mean, Kokoro. Why do you care about others so much, despite being oblivious to so many of their feelings? Why do you want everyone to smile? Even me... why do you walk home with me every day? Don't I... don't I just bring you down?"  
"Hm? Why would you bring me down, Misaki?"  
"Because I'm... I'm not like you! I don't do things just because they're fun, I don't-"  
"Misaki. I stay around you because I like you. Everything is more fun when you're around, and it's something that's amazing to me... Of course, I feel like that around Hello, Happy World, too... but this is different. It's a special feeling I can only get by being with you."  
"...Kokoro. Thank you. It's strange to me, but I think... I feel the same way."  
"I'm glad to hear, Misaki!"

Kokoro comes over to me and clasps my hands in hers.

"I feel like we can smile together even more, now! I can't wait to tell Michelle and the others!"

...Well, Kokoro is still Kokoro... but I feel like today... was the beginning of something new and exciting for me and her.


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki and Kokoro go on their first date, and Misaki is a bit out of her comfort zone.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Kokoro suggested we go on a date, but when I showed up, she brought me into one of her limos without telling me where we were going, and now that we were there, we stood in front of a massive private jet.

"Kokoro... you didn't have to go all out like this... We could have just eaten outside CiRCLE or something."  
"That's where we go every time we practice, though! I wanted to do something a bit more special but I couldn't use the private island this week, so the jet will have to do!"

I sighed. My girlfriend was literally out of this world...

We boarded the private jet. The inside looked like a super fancy restaurant. The people in suits that drove the limo led us over to a table, and we sat down. Kokoro picked up her menu.

I looked across the table at her... she was wearing the same dress she had on our cruise adventure from a while ago... she looked good in it. A smile was plastered across her face, as it always was. She was always so... impractically happy, no matter what was happening. I caught myself staring, and I could feel myself blushing when I realized. I quickly tried to cover my face with my menu.

"Hm... what sounds good, Misaki? I haven't made up my mind."

I looked at the menu. There were tons of expensive foods... caviar, creme brulee... Ah, here was something familiar.

"Oh, uh... I think I'm gonna have the spaghetti."  
"Mm! Sounds good, I'll have it too!"

We gave our menus to the suit who was serving us and they left to go prepare our meals. I looked back to Kokoro, who was already making conversation with me.

"Misaki, Misaki! Why didn't you wear a dress too? I bet it'd look really pretty on you!"  
"...I had no idea you were going to bring me somewhere this fancy. I thought we might go to a fast food restaurant or something so I just wore my casual clothes..."  
"Hm? This is fancy? But I eat here all the time!"  
"You might, Kokoro, but this isn't really normal for most people..."  
"I see. I guess I have a lot to learn about what's normal."

I couldn't help but laugh a little at that. 

"Yeah, Yeah you do."  
"Ah! You smiled! And laughed! You sounded so cute."

My face flushed with red again, and there was nothing to hide my face with.

"Y-You think?"  
"Mhm! I hope to see that smile every day!"

My blush definitely deepened after that last comment. I should compliment her back...

"Your smile is... really pretty too, Kokoro. Seeing it is um, one of the best parts of my day, if I'm telling the truth..."  
"I'm glad to hear it! Smiles are infectious, so I have mine on all the time."

That's right... she was always thinking about other people's smiles.

The suit brought our spaghetti out and placed it on the table. I didn't touch mine for a while, and watched Kokoro eat. She clearly had classes in etiquette at some point; She was very careful about how she ate, and didn't slurp at all. It was worlds apart from how I ate.

We went through the meal making small talk. About our daily lives and Hello, Happy World... I didn't even notice we were in the air until I glanced out one of the Jet's windows. The clouds were piratically right next to us. I was in awe.

Kokoro caught me staring out the window. She got up and led me over to it by the hand.

"Aren't the clouds pretty, Misaki?"  
"Yeah... I was thinking about how high up we are."  
"Does it scare you?"  
"Not really, no... It's just... pretty amazing to think about."  
"Yeah! It's one of my favorite sights... I've seen it a lot, but it's my first time sharing it with you!"

That made it feel really special. I smiled again and held Kokoro's hand tighter. She saw my smile and returned the gesture, our hands locked in each other's as we looked out at the vast sky. My heart fluttered as we shared this special moment... and I hoped we could share many more like it.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing in quite a bit, but I felt like writing some Misakoko! Please tell me what you think!


End file.
